Dragon Puncher Vs Mario: The Big Glitz Pit Battle
by firedragon24k
Summary: The Glitz Pit. An arena where the battles are intense. Get ready for the biggest battle of all as Mario and I face off against each other!


**Dragon Puncher Vs. Mario: The Big Glitz Pit Battle**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit arena as I was about to face Mario in the biggest match. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I'm at the Glitz Pit and today is the big day! Mario and I facing each other in the biggest match of the tournament. Time for me to suit up and get ready for battle."

At the other side of the arena, Mario looked at his fighting armor and said, "Well, it's time to do battle. Let's go!"

The stadium is packed with cheering fans as Jolene came to the arena with the microphone. She smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event! Today, you are about to witness the biggest battle of the tournament! Today's matchup features two rising stars that fought their way to the finals. Are you ready to see some action?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered for the first time.

"Then let's meet our fighters! First up, it's the veteran fighter who fought Rawk Hawk and today, he'll face his biggest challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the arena… _**MARIO!**_"

The red spot shined on the arena as Mario came in. He smiled to the crowd and did his trademark pose. When he got there, Jolene said, "Well Mario, here you are once again in the finals. How do you feel about this upcoming battle?"

"Well, I feel all pumped up about this biggest match. I can't believe that I'm going to face the toughest opponent in this tournament." Mario replied, "I am so pumped for this amazing battle to the finish!"

"I see. Well, are you ready to meet your opponent?" Jolene asked.

"Yes!" Mario agreed.

"Alright then! And now, making his way in the blue corner is the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom. You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher and today, he is here at this arena! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Fire Breath Punisher. Please give it up for… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The blue spotlight shined on the arena and then, I entered the arena. The crowd cheered even louder as I make its way to the arena. When I got there, I saw Mario and Jolene. She came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, welcome to the final match!"

"Thank you, Jolene." I replied, "I was looking forward to today's final battle against Mario and now, here I am, ready to face the Great Gonzales!"

"I see. So, do you anything to say to our viewing audience?" Jolene asked.

"Of course. I'm dedicating this final match to everyone in this arena!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! The stadium loves our two amazing fighters as we get ready for the biggest match and look, they are about to shake hands for a fair fight. Now that's good sportsmanship!" Jolene announced, "Well, now that we met our two amazing fighters, it is time to start the biggest battle of the tournament!"

The crowd cheered as the two fighters shook their hands. Mario looked at me and said, "Well, this is it Dragon. Are you ready?"

"I'm all set, Mario. Let's battle!" I replied as Jolene came in.

Jolene looked at us and said, "Well, it all comes down to this, the biggest battle of the tournament. Who will be crowned the champion of the tournament? Will it be the Great Gonzales, or the Fire Breath Punisher? We are about to find out… right now! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is it! Are you ready?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" Jolene shouted as the crowd cheered, "And now, here to start this biggest battle is our referee. You know him, you love him. He is known as The Feral Nuclear Reactor. Please welcome back to the arena, the one and only… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Just then, Rawk Hawk came in with the gong as the crowd cheered for his return. I was amazed as Rawk entered the arena. Then he smiled to the crowd and waved to us. I said to him, "Rawk Hawk, welcome back! We're so glad to have you back with us. So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, Jolene said that I'm going to be your referee for this biggest battle and now, here I am!" Rawk replied, "I'm so glad to see two best fighters battling it out for the title and this is my favorite one in this tournament! That is so cool and I'm so glad to be back right here at this arena!"

"Wow! That is amazing and I'm going to ask you what is that item you're holding?" I asked him.

"Oh, this item standing right right next to me? That my friend is the official Glitz Pit Gong. I'm using it to signal the start of the match." Rawk said to me, "You see Dragon Puncher, I was the champion back in Mario's paper adventure and then, The Great Gonzales came and decided to fight against me for the belt. It was a hard fought battle, but I lost and gave him the belt. When Mario decides to leave, I became the champion once again. I was going to give him a rematch right here and decided to fight fair and square. So I did that and again, I was defeated by Mario once again. I had a great time being the fighter and it was cool and now, here I am once again as the referee."

I smiled to him and said, "Well, we are so glad for you to be back here as our referee for this battle and thanks for a great story about you as the champion."

"Ah, you're welcome Dragon. Now then, do you want an autograph from me before we begin? It's free."

"Of course!" I replied as I came to him, "Here you go, Rawk Hawk! Sign away."

"Alright! To my biggest warrior. Rawk on!" Rawk said as he signed my autograph. Then he gave it to me and said, "There you go, Dragon! One official autograph signed by the best champion in the tournament! Rawk on, Dragon Puncher. _**RAAAAAWK ON!**_"

"Oh, thank you Rawk!" I said with a big smile.

"You're welcome! Now then, are you ready to do battle?" Rawk asked.

"_**YES!**_" I replied as I took my fighting position.

"Mario, are you ready?"

"Let's a-go!" Mario replied with a smile.

"Alright then. When you hear this gong, you may begin. Mario and Dragon Puncher, I wish you both the best of luck and may the best fighter win! Remember, this battle is going to be fair and square. OK?"

We shouted to him, "_**OK!**_"

"Very well, then! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready for the final match of this tournament?" Rawk asked to the cheering crowd.

The crowd agreed as Rawk took out his hammer.

"Then let's rawk!"

"Excuse me Rawk, but how about let's get this final match started." I said to him.

"That works too." Rawk Hawk replied, "Now then, may we have complete silence from the crowd, please!"

The crowd agreed as they grew silent. Then, Rawk Hawk continued on and said, "Now that's more like it! It raises the tension as we begin this match. This rawks and I love it! Now then, may we dim the lights and shine the spotlight for the three of us, please!"

The lights dimmed as the spotlight shined on us. One red light for Mario, one blue light for me, and the last one yellow for Rawk. Rawk Hawk smiled and said, "Thank you very much! I love being in the spotlight. Just you, me, and the gong. OK, now that the crowd is silent and the lights are dimmed, it is time! Remember, wait for my word. Agreed?"

"Yes, Rawk! We accept the agreement!" We shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, this is the last time that I'm going to say the magic words. Mario and Dragon Puncher, take your fighting positions!"

We took our positions as Rawk walked to the gong. He continued on and said, "OK then, now that everything is all set, it is time for the grand finale! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After all of the excitement that you've just seen so far, this is it! Who is going to be crowned the champion of this tournament? Will it be The Great Gonzales, or the Fire Breath Punisher? We are about to find out right here at this stadium. So, without any further delay, the final match that will determine the winner starts... **_NOW!_** Ready…"

Not one member spoke. The sound we could hear is the heart beat…

"Set…"

Everyone watched and waited for the only word as the battle is about to begin. Everything that we've done so far rides on this match for the both of us as we took one final deep breath, waiting for the gong to be hit.

As we looked at each other once more, Rawk Hawk thought to himself and said, "_This is it! The all important word that will start the match! Oh, this is going to be an exciting battle to the finish and I love it! The stage is set, the fighters are in their fighting positions and now, it's time for me to say the third and final word that will start the final match of the tournament and I have this hammer right here in my hands! Alright then, here comes the sound of the gong! 1, 2, 3, and..._"

Using his thought, Rawk Hawk took one final deep breath, raised his hammer, and said the all important final word...

"_**FIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong has sounded and both fighters ran to each other.

When Rawk Hawk was finished, he said, "Whoa! That is amazing! The match has officially started and it rawks! Now that the gong has sounded, I can sit back and enjoy the match! Well, rawk on, fighters. _**RAAAAWK ON!**_"

And with that, the battle has officially begun.

I started the match with some breath, but Mario dodged it out of the way. Then he took out his hammer and hit me dead on. I stood back and said, "Not bad. You do have some great moves but, here comes my new move. Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him with a Fireball Punch and it hurts him more. Mario stood up and said, "Mario Tornado!"

Mario spun around and became a tornado. Then he unleashed it on me and I took damage. The crowd cheered for us as the battle heats up.

Much later, the battle has reach its climax. Both fighters gave it everything they got and Mario said, "This is it, Dragon! The winner is about to be decided. So, farewell! Mario Super Fireball… _**STRIKE!**_"

Mario charged up his fireball and he aimed it at me. Then he threw it at full power and I said, "Not if I can help it! Dragon Blazing Fire Breath… _**STRIKE**_"

Then I unleashed the signature attack and it went to the fireball. The force of both attacks was so strong, both fighters gave it one last shout.

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, both attacks came at us, and it hit us, creating a massive explosion! The crowd gasped as the smoke came in, covering the arena. Everyone watched and waited for the final knockout as the smoke begins to clear up.

And then…

The smoke cleared, seeing us fell on the arena floor. We got knocked out at the same time and the biggest battle came to an end.

Rawk Hawk hits the gong once again and said, "Whoa! That is an amazing battle to the finish and it looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time using their signature attacks! Wow, a double knockout! So, it's time for my final decision! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a…"

The stadium grew very silent as they await Rawk's final decision. Everyone held their breath and then…

And then…

The decision is final…

"_**TIE!**_"

The crowd gasped as they heard the final decision and clapped anyway for a tie. Rawk Hawk said to the crowd, "We have a tie ladies and gentlemen and since this is the final match, we must go to the Roulette Tiebreaker to decide the winner! Bring in the Jumbotron!"

Just then, the Jumbotron came in and Rawk said, "Now here's how the Roulette Tiebreaker works. I'm going to push this green button to start the tiebreaker and on the screen, we have twenty wedges on the roulette. Five red wedges are for Mario, five blue wedges for Dragon Puncher, five purple wedges for both combatants, and the last five yellow wedges are Sudden Death. Once the roulette stops on one of these wedges, then we will have a winner or a three-minute sudden death battle. So, as soon as our combatants got up, we'll start the tiebreaker."

While Rawk Hawk is getting ready, we stood up and Mario said, "That was an impressive super attack that you did on me, Dragon."

"Thanks Mario and your Fireball Strike got me dead on, finishing the battle." I replied to him, "Well, we had a great match but, the tiebreaker will decide the winner so, are you ready for the Roulette Tiebreaker?"

"Yes! Let's see who won in this tiebreaker." Mario agreed as we walked to the Jumbotron to face our final decision.

Rawk Hawk came in and said, "Well Mario and Dragon Puncher, this is it. Because this match ends in a tie, we're going to spin this Roulette Tiebreaker to determine our grand champion. We have twenty wedges on the Jumbotron and fifteen of them have your faces. If the roulette stops on Mario, then Mario wins the match. If Dragon Puncher is chosen, then Dragon wins. If both faces come up on the roulette, then you both win but, the last five wedges have a Sudden Death symbol and if it stops there, then we'll have a three-minute sudden death battle. Are we clear on those rules?"

"Yes!" We said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! Once I push this green button, the tiebreaker will begin. Mario and Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the Roulette Tiebreaker?" Rawk asked us.

"All set!"

"Then let the Roulette Tiebreaker... _**BEGIN!**_" Rawk announced as he pressed the green button, which starts the roulette.

The stadium held their breath as the roulette keeps on spinning, waiting for the winner. Rawk Hawk looked at the screen and said, "OK, the roulette is spinning at the moment and to find out who will be crowned the grand champion, we're going to press the red button so Mario and Dragon Puncher, come stand next to me please."

We agreed as we stood next to Rawk Hawk. Rawk smiled to us and said, "OK! Now that we are all here, it's time to stop the Roulette Tiebreaker. Mario and Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the final decision?"

"Yes, we're ready." We replied as we looked at the screen.

"Very well, then! Now, who will press the red button?"

"All of us!" We shouted at the same time.

"A great choice indeed so hands on the red button, if you please." Rawk said as we put our hands on the red button.

Then Rawk puts his hand in and said, "Alright, are you ready to find out who won?"

"Let's do it!" We agreed.

"Then here we go! Roulette Tiebreaker..."

Then all of us shouted at the same time, "_**DECIDE!**_"

Then with a push of the red button from all of us, the roulette starts to slow down.

Everyone watched and waited in anticipation as the roulette keeps on slowing down and then...

And then...

It stopped on a wedge.

Rawk Hawk looked at the screen and said, "The Roulette Tiebreaker has been decided! Now, on this screen is the final announcement and once I say it, the decision will be final so, are you ready for the official announcement?"

"All set, Rawk Hawk!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!"

The drum roll began as we await the final word. Rawk Hawk said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner of the Roulette Tiebreaker is..."

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final decision.

And then, Rawk has made the official announcement...

"The winner of the Roulette Tiebreaker, or should I say winners are... _**MARIO AND DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Rawk heard our names, we hugged each other as the crowd erupted in big cheers. Then we gave Rawk Hawk a big hug as he said, "Congratulations, you two! You're the Glitz Pit's Double Grand Champion! This is the first time ever that we have a double winner and you have won the trophy thanks to the Roulette Tiebreaker! So, let's see what color the Roulette Tiebreaker has decided on. Roulette Tiebreaker, show us the color if you please."

The screen then shows a purple wedge with the words Double Grand Champion on it.

Rawk looked at the screen and said, "It was purple, ladies and gentlemen and so, it gives me great pleasure to present this Championship Trophy to our Double Grand Champion... _**MARIO AND DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Then Rawk gave us the trophy and we held it up high as confetti fell on us. Rawk smiled to us and said, "Great job, you two! I'm very proud of you and like I said earlier, the Roulette Tiebreaker has decided and it landed on a purple wedge, making you our Double Grand Champion! So, let's start the interviews with you, Dragon. Tell me, what is your favorite part about this match?"

"The final attacks!" I replied to him, "I used the signature Blazing Fire Breath Strike on Mario and it hit him! I thought that this match has ended with me as the winner but, it became a tie so, I had a great battle!"

"That's very impressive, Dragon! I love signature attacks! Now that is what I call a great ending! Great job, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Rawk!" I said with a smile.

Then Rawk came to Mario and said, "Alright Mario, same question. What's your favorite part?"

"Everything!" Mario replied, "I am a veteran when I did my Crystal Star adventures and I fought many opponents and when Dragon came in to this arena, I decided to go all out and fight my way to the end and now, I have a tie with Dragon! This is an amazing battle and I had fun!"

"That's my grand champion, ladies and gentlemen! A real true fighter fought his way to today's match and finished with a tie!" Rawk said to Mario as the crowd cheered, "Mario, I'm so proud of you! Congrats again on a job well done."

"Thanks, Rawk Hawk!" Mario replied as he gave a hug.

Then Rawk held up both of our arms and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's your Double Grand Champion once again... _**MARIO & DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As he heard our names, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Rawk raised up both of our arms. Then we all said, "_**RAAAAWK ON!**_"


End file.
